How is he Ayame?
by kashii marii
Summary: After a fight with Yuki, Ayame left the area without a trace. Months later at a trip to Okinawa, Momiji finds Ayame, but discovers that not only did he have amnesia, but also he's already sharing his life with someone.
1. sad day

Title: How is he Ayame?

After a fight with Yuki, Ayame left the area without a trace. Months later at a trip to Okinawa, Momiji finds Ayame, but discovers that not only did he have amnesia, but also he already has a life with someone.

Chapter 1: Sad day

"Now I can go on without a care in the world…" Shigure says walking with Tohru to the house. It's nighttime around 10pm and it's raining out. Tohru and Shigure both held umbrellas in hand along with plastic bags that carried in them oranges, udon soup, leaks, and other groceries. "At least until Yuki gets better." Shigure joked. Tohru smiles.

"Hey Shigure, I saw Hatori driving by earlier. Do you think he stopped by to check on Yuki?" Tohru asks.

"Hmm… I'm not sure…" Shigure said, now thinking. A sudden crash sound was heard along with a white blur running past them. "Aya-"

"Don't ever come back! Don't ever come back!" Tohru and Shigure glanced at each other before they ran towards the house. When they got there, they could see Yuki and Kyo by the doorway, Yuki with a blanket around him along with Kyo trying to hold him back. "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"Yuki! Calm down!" Kyo yells before he and Yuki fell to the ground.

"What happened here?" Shigure asks as he runs up to them, feeling Yuki's forehead.

"Ayame came over." Kyo says, still holding Yuki to the ground. "I don't know what really happened, but when I came into the room…" Kyo took a few seconds before answering because Yuki was struggling again. "Well… Ayame was bleeding."

* * *

Ayame ran through the woods, his cheek still leaking blood. When he made it to the sidewalk, he panicked for a moment seeing the lights of a car driving past him. He thought for a moment before running again. As he ran, he covered his cheek with his sleeve. Finally reaching his destination, he ran into his shop. 


	2. Feel better Yuki! Please?

**Chapter 2: Feel better Yuki! Please?**

It's been weeks now, even months. During that time, Yuki got better from his cold but became mentally sick. The fight he had with Ayame caused his older brother to disappear without a trace and a lot of relatives angered and disappointed. Also causing him to become depress and to not leave his room. Kyo restrained himself from going on Yuki's case and Tohru grew more worried by the day.

Shigure nocks lightly on Yuki's door before peaking inside. Yuki was glooming in the corner of his room again, leaning against the wall. "Yuki," Shigure says softly. "Tohru and Kyo are going to school now. Sure you don't want to go today?" Silence passed between them as Yuki sat up only to end up shifting to lean against the wall in front of him. "Ok… that's a no I guess…" Shigure murmured as he shut the door carefully. As soon as the door closed, Yuki banged his head against the wall.

* * *

"That damn rat starting to depress the whole house!" Kyo complains as he and Tohru walks to school. "I mean, I can't even yell at him anymore cuz he looks so pathetic!"

"I know what you mean." Tohru agrees. "What do you think ever happened to Ayame?" Tohru asks, looking downwards. Kyo thought for a second.

"Good question. But wherever he is, he sure hides himself well."

* * *

Far away in a bar, a guy with black hair and a scar on his face begins to laugh along with all the lovely women surrounding him but at an arms distance. He wore a white t-shirt and black pants. "I know! Isn't it crazy?" He says as he took a sip from his glass.

"Riku…" The girl sitting to his right says, rubbing his arm. "Yer so… funny." She says with a wink. Riku smiles as he starts to hold her chin. "Aren't I?" He says for a moment before sneezing.

"Aww… you didn't catch a cold did you?" A girl standing from behind him asks in a kiddy voice. Riku looks up at her and smiles. About to kiss her, a familiar voice yells out to him.

"Well Riku?" Riku turns his attention forward, seeing a girl in dark green cargo pants and a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt. Her hair was long and purple, held up in a sideways ponytail. Riku smiles nervously before standing up.

"Eh… hey Miko…" Riku say with a smile. All the women behind him start whispering.

"Who is that?"

"A child?"

"No, too developed. How did she get in here?" hearing those girls whisper allowed like that caused Miko to get angrier and Riku more nervous.

"Would you women shut your trap!" Miko yells storming up to them. "This is between ME and MY-" Before she could finish, the girl that was sitting on Riku's left starts running her hands through her hair. Startled a bit, Miko backs away.

"Oh I'm sorry." The woman says innocently. "My bad. It's just… your so sexy I could just-"

"OKAY!" Riku yells out. "We'll be leavin' now. Bye ladies!" Riku grabs Miko by the hair hurting her as he drags her outside. Outside, the sun was shining brightly and a few people rode passed them in bikes. Riku glares at Miko angrily. "What were you doing in their young lady!" He yells.

"What was I doing in there? You were the one getting all CLOSE with those ladies!" Miko yells back, acting a bit sassy when she said 'close' by moving her hips a bit.

"I went in there looking for you!"

"LIARR!" Miko yells as she reaches for his neck. When she got close enough, Riku sneezes, hitting her face and bumping into her forehead. "Augh! I'm hit! I'm hit!" Miko cries as she rolls on the ground. Riku rubs his nose a bit.

"Damn I'm sneezing a lot today." He murmurs to himself.

* * *

Later that day, after school, the teacher calls Kyo into the classroom, leaving Saki, Tohru, and Arisa waiting for him outside the class.

"You know when the prince is commin' back?" Arisa asks, leaning with a hand against the wall.

"Yes, ever since he stopped showing up to school…" Saki turns her eyes to the side, staring at some of the fan club girls that were sulking in the middle of the hallway. "The fan club girls look so…"

"Depressing." Arisa finishes her sentence. At that moment, one of the fan club girls starts clinging against a guy, yelling out Yuki's name.

"It's scary." Saki says.

"Actually, I'm not sure." Tohru says in a sad tone.

"I doubt he's goanna do it anyways." Kyo says as he walks out of the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

"More of Yuki's homework, orange top?" Arisa asks.

"Yea. I don't get why the teachers bothering him with homework! I bet he's still goanna keep putting it off!"

"Huh?" Arisa asks, as they all start walking pass the fan club girls and there very frightened victim.

"I mean, when I try giving him his homework, he puts it on the desk and lies down. Then hours later, he still hasn't done his work let alone come down stairs."

"Is he even eating?" Saki asks. When Tohru was about to answer, Kyo interrupts.

"Hardly. When Tohru leaves food in his room, the trays left out in the hall looking as if he only had three bites."

"He must be skinny then."

"To the bone." Arisa chuckles. "You think this is funny Yankee?" Kyo yells.

"No no, it's just…" She looks at him with a smug look on her face. "You've been caring an awful lot about that guy."

"I am not!"

"Brotherly love." Saki whispers.

"We aren't even brothers!" Tohru giggles as she listens to her friends talk.

* * *

"I'm glad that you do worry about him Kyo." Tohru says later on after they went separate ways from Saki and Arisa. "It's sort of… sweet."

"Shut up!" Kyo yells blushing. "He's a selfish crybaby and always will be!" Kyo says before stopping. He and Tohru look forward seeing Hatori's car parked to the side and

Hatori opening the door so Momiji can jump out.

"Hatori! Momiji!" Tohru yells happily.

"Ahh!" Momiji gasps, "It's Tohru!" Momiji runs up to hug her but Kyo ends up putting his hand in the way.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Kyo asks.

"We're here to check up on Yuki." Hatori says. "The way he's going so far, he might as well drown."

What the… Kyo thought.

"And guess what I've been saving up!" Momiji winks as he reaches towards his bunny-face purse. In one swift motion, he takes out five tickets. "TA DA! Three days in Okinawa!" Momiji ducks, thinking Kyo was about to hit him for planning another expensive trip without asking. But instead, Kyo grabs the tickets, staring at them.

"Good idea squirt." Kyo says handing the tickets back to him. "Go break the news to him, will ya?" Kyo asks as he heads towards the house. Hatori, Momiji, and Tohru stare after him.

"Is he sick as well?" Hatori asks Tohru sarcastically.

"No… I think he's just worried." Tohru responds.

* * *

"Stand up Yuki." Hatori says, standing from behind Yuki. "I said stand up." Yuki staggers a bit before deciding to sit back down again. "Do you really think this is what your brother wants? For you to be moping around like this?" Yuki shrugs. "Everyone is getting worried about you. Stand up."

"I'll get him to stand!" Momiji yells as he starts tickling Yuki. After a few moments of tickling him, he realizes that it had no effect on him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay outside Momiji?"

"Okay… okay… fine." Momiji says as he takes a few steps to the door before turning back around to throw his arms around Yuki. "Hey Yuki! I got a gift for you, see!" Momiji says, waving the tickets in front of him. "A trip to Okinawa! But you have to start feeling a bit better soon cuz the plane leaves in two weeks. K dokey?" Yuki doesn't respond, causing Momiji to frown. "Hatori," Momiji says standing next to him, whispering. "Is he still alive?" Hatori rolls his eyes before hitting him on the head.


	3. At the hotel, day 1

**Chapter 3: at the hotel, day 1**

"Okinawa! Okinawa!" Momiji sings on the plane. Sitting next to him is a little girl who sang along with him, in the front of them sat Hatori and Kyo who are sleeping and in the next row over sat Yuki glooming out the window and Tohru sitting next to him.

"Um…" Tohru says, trying to strike a conversation with him. "I'm glad you were able to come Yuki." She says smiling. When she didn't hear a response, she frowns, leaning back into her seat. "I miss Ayame too." Yuki turns his attention towards her, before turning back towards the window.

"If I see him again… I will apologize." Yuki whispers.

After a few hours, they were finally over Okinawa. "Momiji," Hatori says, "What's the name of this hotel?"

"Hotel Grand Mer! You'll love it! It's huge and the rooms are big!"

* * *

Behind the register at the Hotel Grand Mer, Riku stood fixing his tie. "Stop messing with that." Miko says, standing next to him.

"Can't help it." Riku says, "You tie ties weird." As the Sohma's entered the hotel, Riku raises a brow at them before walking off into the back room.

"Welcome to Hotel Grand Mer." Miko says. "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes!" Momiji says, "Under the name Sohma." Miko types the name into the computer.

"Ok, your rooms are set." Miko walks into the back grabbing Riku by the sleeve. "He'll help you all with your bags." Riku glares at her threateningly as she smiles back at him.

* * *

"These are your rooms." Riku says, exausted. He hid in the back for a reason. Always, when a large group of people comes in, it means more bags to help carry. Thankfully for him, Tohru was willing to help out and Kyo was touchy about anyone else holding his bag.

"Tohru! Lets share rooms!" Momiji says dragging her into one of the rooms.

"Ok!"

"Hey! Hold on you little pervert!" Kyo yells as he ran in the room after them.

"Thank you." Hatori tells Riku before entering into the middle room. Yuki stood outside the 3rd room watching Kyo attack Momiji.

"Hey kid." Riku says to Yuki. Yuki turns to look at him, noticing the scar on his cheek. "That room looks full. You should take this one." He says pointing to the first room. Yuki continues to stare at him. "Uh… Well… I'll be off. Enjoy your stay!" Riku says as he began walking off.

"Ayame." Yuki says to him. Riku freezes as mental images came into his mind. He turns around nervously towards Yuki.

"Excuse me sir? My name is Riku Narumi. If you need any help, just ask." Yuki grabs his own shoulder nervously.

"No, the scar on your face. I hurt my brother at that same spot three months ago." _Stay out of my life! _Riku heard the words in his head along with mental images of the boy standing in front of him throwing random objects. "His name was Ayame Sohma." Riku's eyes widened.

"Your last name is Sohma?" Yuki nods. "Well, Sir Sohma, enjoy your stay." He pats him on the head before walking off. As soon as he took a turn, he ran towards the elevator. He pressed the down button and as soon as the doors opened, he ran in pressing the lobby button rapidly. As the elevator went down, he rubs his forehead, thinking about those mental images he just had.

* * *

"So their names are Sohma. Big deal." Miko says as she shakes a bottle from the kitchen area. Sometimes at Hotel Grand Mer, employees are allowed to rent rooms. The room Miko and Riku own is the size of a normal size apartment with one bedroom. The living room area that's right by the kitchen has a fold out couch that Riku sleeps on so Miko can keep the bedroom all to herself. The area is well furnished and kept clean. The table in the middle of the living room doubles as storage with cabinet doors. Miko opens the cap to her drink to see if it's well shaken before she drank from it. Riku, sitting on the couch stares at her.

"It is a big deal. I'm not supposed to be near them." Riku argues.

"Who says?" Riku opens one of the cabinet compartments of the table. His clothes were in there. Reaching into the back, he pulls out a peace of paper. As Miko walks up to him to sit on the couch, Riku hands her the paper. She places her drink down on the table and opens the paper, reading it. Miko looks up at Riku, staring at him. He tilts his head a bit.

"What?"

"Before your amnesia, you must have been a weird person."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Riku says glaring at her.

"What sorta person would keep a letter like this? 'Your name is Riku Narumi. And when I say your, I also mean I meaning whoever wrote this is yourself.' That's plain stupid."

"Don't criticize, just read it." Miko keeps on reading allowed.

"'This was written for the soul purpose as of to warn you to never try to revive your memories of the past. You have been given a reason to have your amnesia, and for that, you are given a chance to start over in life. And to be able to fully start over in life, you must (and I mean must!) stay away from the Sohma's. Someone within that family wants you dead. (hmm… sort of another reason why you have amnesia.) At least this way, the old you will be dead. No one in that family should recognize you with the way you look now. And when it comes to girls…'" Miko stops reading. "Is it even safe for me to read on?"

"It is, it is." Riku waves. "Sides', you gotta know the rest of that part." Miko shrugs and goes on.

"'And when it comes to girls, you should not embrace them. Lets just say you are cursed. If you were to hug any girl, make sure they're one that you can trust and would not blab out to the world about it. I forgot to mention, you're 29.' Your 29?"

"What's the big deal?"

"I've been hanging out with someone whose 29? I'm on 12! You could be my dad!"

"Pssh, yea right. A dad who knocked his wife when he was a teen." Riku says sarcastically.

"OO! Hey! Can I hug you?" Miko asks.

"What the hell for?"

"After reading this, I just realized we never given each other a hug before! And we've been with each other for like, 3 months now." Riku glares at her for a few seconds before dashing out the door. "What the?" Miko runs to the door seeing him waving a few feet away. "What's up with you?"

"Toodles!" He yells running off. Miko runs after him gaining speed fast.

* * *

Momiji stood in a hallway, walking around. "Where are those ice machines?" Momiji wondered allowed. Up ahead he sees Riku and Miko running towards his direction. "Hey!" Momiji yells towards them. "Where are the ice machines?"

"Gotcha!" Miko yells jumping on top of Riku, causing a cloud of smoke.


	4. Drowning the past

**Chapter 4: drowning the past**

Momiji gasps as he runs up to them. Miko gets to her knees as she looked at the creature in front of her. It was a snake that kept turning his head in different directions.

"I'm a snake? That's my curse? I turn into a snake?" Riku says dumbstruck.

"Ayame?" Momiji says a bit frightened. "What are you doing here?" Riku looks up at the blond hair boy.

"What'd you call me?"

"R-Riku…" Miko says nervously as she leans closer towards him. "S-snake… y-you is a s-snake?"

"Ayame! You're alive!" Momiji cheers.

"Why is that name so familiar?" Riku says scratching his head with the tip of his tail. He starts remembering about those mental images he had when that one other boy said the name 'Ayame'.

"S-snake…" Miko mutters fearfully. Momiji looks up at the nervous girl.

"Are you alright?" Momiji asks. Miko jumps up grabbing him by the shoulders.

"I just found out my friend is a snake! Look!" She says turning him around wrapping one arm around him, the other arm pointing. Another poof was heard and a bunny appears in her arms. "Oh my gosh!" She yells accidentally dropping Momiji.

"Ow!" Momiji says rubbing his butt. Mental images of Momiji enters Riku's mind rapidly.

"Mo-Momiji?" Riku says unsure.

"Ah! You remember me now!" Momiji says turning gleefully towards him. Realizing that, Riku shuts his eyes tight.

"Dammit! Miko! Grab my clothes! We gotta get out of here!" he yells now looking at her.

"They talk… oh my gosh… how could they talk?" Miko murmurs to herself.

"Snap out of it! This kid knows my past! We gotta leave!" Miko gulps.

"R-right." She picks up Riku's clothes and grabs him with two fingers before staring at the rabbit. Before thinking, she grabs Momiji and his clothes as well and takes off running to her room. As she enters the room, she tosses the two animal and there clothes on the ground.

"Hey! You were supposed to leave the rabbit! Not take it!" Riku yells. Miko doesn't turn around; she keeps her hand on the doorknob as she takes in deep breaths. "Miko! Come on! Now the rabbit knows where we live!"

"Ayame, can't you see she's scared right now?" Momiji says.

"Stop calling me that! And what's it to you? Huh? You wanna fight me or something?"

"Eh?"

"Come on! Snakes eat rabbits after all right?" At that moment, Riku and Momiji poof back into humans. Miko takes a deep breath before turning around, only to end up screaming and running into her room.

* * *

As soon as they both got their clothes on, Riku keeps on knocking on Miko's bedroom door. "Come on Miko, it wasn't that scary."

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out… Riku." Momiji says sitting on the couch, his arms hung over the backside of it. "After all, this is your first time knowing since your amnesia that you could turn into snakes." Riku rolls his eyes at the kid.

"Listen, you know my secret, and I know yours. Now leave and don't tell anyone what's happened hear or else I'll tell everyone to hug you."

"Come on! Let me explain!" Momiji whines, " The Sohma family is cursed and-" Riku plugs his ears with his index fingers and starts yelling.

"LA LA LA LA LA!"

"We all turn into-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Miko opens her door slowly, staring at Riku. "LA LA LA LA LA!" Getting annoyed of his yelling, Miko kicks him on the shin causing him to double over in pain. "Ow… ow… ow…"

"Ok kid, say what you were goanna say." Miko says, putting a hand to her hip.

"Our family is cursed by the-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Miko kicks Riku on his other leg. "Ow… ow… ow…"

"Act like an adult, will you?" Mental images of Hatori creep into Riku's mind.

"Thanks a lot! Now I have more mental images!" Riku yells, still lying on the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kid!" Riku yells, shifting his body to face Momiji. "Kid!"

"Oh? You mean me?" Momiji says innocently, pointing to himself.

"Yea, you. Stop trying to tell me stuff about your family!"

"It's your family too!"

"No it ain't! My last names Narumi! Not Sohma! Now get out!" Momiji stares at him.

"Aren't you at all curious about your past?" Riku glares at the kid.

"No. I got amnesia for a reason." Without standing up, Riku rolls himself into Miko's room, shutting the door with his foot. Miko and Momiji stares at the bedroom dumbstruck of what Riku just did.

"Hey." Miko says, breaking the silence. Momiji looks over at her. "Do you have any idea why Riku doesn't want to remember his past?" Momiji nods. "Can you tell me?"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Riku yells. Momiji giggles as a sweat drop appears on Miko's forehead.

"Ok! Ok!" Miko yells, lightly kicking the door. As soon as he stopped yelling, Miko walks over to Momiji, whispering to him. "Can you tell me outside?" Momiji nods.

* * *

Momiji and Miko sat in the guest lobby, talking about the Sohma curse and who Riku use to be. Miko rubs her hands nervously as she listens to the boy talk.

"That's sad…" Miko says as soon as she knew Momiji was done talking.

"After that, Yuki stopped being himself. He starves himself, stops attending school, and everything. He really regrets what he's done."

"I don't know if I could help out." Miko says, lifting her legs up so she can wrap her arms around it.

"What? Why not?"

"Ri… Ayame, I mean, doesn't want to remember. He's determined to keep up with life the way it is now for him." Momiji was about to speak, but instead nods understandingly. As they both started walking back to there own rooms, Miko continues rubbing her arms nervously. She thought back at the past when she first met Riku in the hospital room; how he gave her a confused look as she came into his room, crying. He comforted her, a total stranger. Miko stops to look out the window before she notices her reflection. Her eyes looked near to tears. With her sleeve, she wipes her tears.

As she enters her home, she sees Riku sleeping on the couch, his black wig lying on the ground. She notices that his silver hair was the same color as the scales when he turned into a snake. She opens the closet, taking out a blanket to put over him. She stares at him for a while on the chair before standing up to mess up his short hair. "It was never official, but… it's probably time we part ways." She says with a shaken smile.


	5. Familiar faces, day 2

**Chapter 5: Familiar faces, day 2**

The curtains open suddenly causing Kyo and Yuki to wince from the light. Momiji turns around looking at the two sleepy heads. He's wearing swim trucks, sunglasses, and a sun hat he took from Tohru. "Come on! Wake up you sleepy heads! We need to eat breakfast then head-"

"Shut up." Both Kyo and Yuki mumbles as they either tossed facing away from the light or pulled the blankets over their heads. A sweat drop appears on Momiji's head.

* * *

Downstairs in the dining Hall, Hatori and Tohru are both picking out what to eat from the buffet. Tohru is wearing a blue two-piece bathing suit with a jean skirt. Hatori is wearing a white shirt and jeans. "Oh my!" Tohru says as she looks at all the food, "It all just looks so delicious!" Hatori smiles as he grabs a plate for himself and hands another one to Tohru.

"When Momiji comes down, we better thank him for this trip." Hatori reminds her as he starts scooping food onto his plate.

"Yes, of course!" Tohru says as she starts selecting her meal. As Hatori reached out to grab tongs, he bumps into someone else's hand. He looks up at the person to apologize but ends up feeling surprised.

"Kana…" He says, surprised to see her.

"Master Hatori!" Kana says bowing to him. "It's been so long! What are you doing here?"

"Um… I'm chaperoning a few relatives and a friend." He says blushing a little bit. "What about you Kana, how have you been?"

"Oh! I'm here on vacation with my husband!" Tohru notices Hatori with the other women, quickly realizing she's the girl in his picture. After talking a bit more, Kana bows and walks away. Hatori sighs as he looks over Tohru's way, which she quickly turns her head towards the food, pretending she didn't notice anything. Hatori sighs, thinking to himself 'Thanks a lot Momiji.' in a sarcastic way.

* * *

Later on, Momiji finally got Kyo and Yuki to wake up and get ready for breakfast. As they walked down the hall, Momiji hums as Kyo yawns and Yuki nods his head, looking as if he's about to doze off again.

* * *

Miko and Riku, both in uniform, pushes carts with trays on them. "I swear, it's like all the work I do here always has to be where you're also on duty at." Miko complains.

"Just be glad you never had to work with Kazume!" Riku says back to her.

"Haha, that wouldn't be too bad! At least I know he won't try hitting on me." She says teasingly elbowing him.

"Shut it. I don't even want to think about that."

* * *

"So sleepy…" Yuki says up ahead all of a sudden stopping while Kyo and Momiji kept walking.

"What the?" Miko yells stopping her cart suddenly. She almost crashed into the boy. Riku and Miko stared at the boy, noticing him snoozing off. "Excuse me sir, you need to sleep either in a hotel room or wake up." Kyo turns around, rubbing his eyes. "Hellooo…" Miko says, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Yuki grabs her wrist, still sleeping.

"Aww crap…" Kyo thought as he started walking towards them. Momiji turns around, noticing Kyo and Yuki fell behind. He fallows after them.

"Is he asleep?" Miko thought, freaking out. Riku thought for a moment.

"He's sleepwalking."

"How would you know?"

"He did it all the time as a…" Riku thought again. "How'd I know that?"

"Yo." Kyo says walking up to them. "Sorry bout my cousin. SOMEONE just had to wake us up." He said, eying Momiji.

"Ooowaa… don't be mean Kyo." Momiji says grabbing the edges of his hat. As Kyo reaches to remove Yuki's grasp on Miko's wrist, Yuki slams his head forward, hitting Kyo hard on the shoulder. Kyo yells accidentally pulling Miko forward, causing the cart in front of her to hit Yuki on the side, resulting him to fall over. Everyone stared at Yuki before panicking.

"Yuki! Get up!" Kyo yells. Riku sees more images in his head of the past and here's a voice similar to his own _I will protect you no matter what, my dear brother!_ Riku slaps himself hard on the face as he starts walking off.

"Riku!" Miko calls out to him. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs!" Riku yells out as he continued down the hall. Yuki watches him walk away as Kyo helped him up. Momiji runs after him.

"Hey!" Kyo yells, "Where you going?"

"Downstairs!" Momiji yells. When he finally caught up to Riku, he grabs him by the shirt, causing him to turn around fast to make him let go.

"What do you want?" Riku says annoyed.

"Stop running away Ayame!" Momiji yells. "Yuki needs you!" Riku covers his ears as he starts hearing words from familiar voices.

"Shut up!" Riku yells, running into the opening elevator. Momiji follows him, rapidly pressing the stop button from inside. "What'd you do that for kid?" Riku yells, wanting to punch him. "What are you trying to get out of me anyways?"

* * *

Miko was also running after the two, but when she went to the elevator, she starts hitting at it. Kyo and Yuki run up to her, causing Yuki to fall down to sleep again.

"What just happened?" Kyo asks Miko who sank to the ground.

"Damn that rabbit!" Miko yells causing Kyo's eyes to widened, surprised.

Riku and Momiji could hear Miko on the other side. "Listen Ayame! You have to listen!" Momiji yells out as Riku starts covering his ears. "You are part of the Sohma family! You disappeared for over 3 months!"

"Stop it kid! Stop it!" Miko was heard from the other side. On the other side, Kyo grabs Miko by the shoulder, lifting her up to look her straight in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Miko glances away. "Tell me bitch!"

"Don't say that to her!" Riku yells punching the elevator as hard as he can.

"I… I don't want him to leave me!" Miko yells. Riku's eyes opened wide. He remembers a small child reaching out to him. _Don't leave me…_ the small boy said as he reached a hand out to him. "And you know that rabbit! Stop trying to take him away from me!" Miko yells, pounding on the elevator.

As the elevator to there right come up, Hatori comes out from it, a bit surprised to see them all standing there like that. "Kyo? Yuki?" Hatori says, causing Miko and Kyo to turn his direction. "Is everyone alright?"

Riku was now feeling more worried as it went silent in the elevator. Momiji pressed his ears against the elevator, trying to hear what was going on. Riku looked up at the ceiling to only end up seeing his reflection. "Give me time, alright?" Riku says to Momiji. Momiji looks up turning to him.

"Huh?"

"Just give me time. I don't want to go back just yet." Riku turns towards Momiji who nods. "Thanks." He reaches to press the open button. As soon as it opened, he pushed Momiji out and then quickly pushing the closed button. He then pressed another button leading him down to the lobby area. When he steps out of the elevator, he sees a familiar woman who brought back more memories into him. It was Kana, causing him to think how Hatori would react if he saw her here.


	6. Should I go back?

**Chapter 6: Should I go back?**

As soon as Momiji was pushed off the Elevator, tripping over Miko, she stood up apologizing, before walking away.

"Momiji," Kyo says. "What did you talk about with him?" Momiji shrugs.

"Nothing." Momiji replies.

"Well, come along then." Hatori says pressing the down arrow button. "You all should eat breakfast. Tohru is saving us a table." He then notices Yuki sleeping. "But first, we should wake him up."

* * *

When Riku's boss spotted him, he was told to go clear some of the tables in the dining hall. He did so in a fast pace, hoping it'll help him get his mind off of what had happened earlier. He sees Tohru at one of the tables, not eating even with a full plate in front of her. _She must be waiting for everyone else_. Riku thought to himself, _always so polite._

As he continued on, clearing and wiping the tables, Hatori and everyone else finally comes down. Hatori went to the table as the other three boys went straight to the buffet. He noticed Momiji glancing at him, but he turns away. When he walks into the kitchen with the empty plates, he looks at his watch. Only 20 more minutes till break time.

* * *

As soon as Riku went on his break, he walked out of the hotel immediately without telling Miko. He walked through the city, looking at the outfits through the store windows. He remembers everything of his past now, back when he was Ayame. "I'm Riku now." He kept saying to himself. "Riku Narumi."

He thought back on the letter, the one he has hidden in the cabinet of the coffee table. He wrote that letter himself. That day when Yuki told him to stay out of his life, he first thought of suicide. But he came up with another plan as he ran into his shop. He created a new wardrobe for himself, one that he would never originally wear. He chopped his hair off and wore a black wig. After he changed his whole appearance, he called Hatori. "Hari," He said before hanging up. He thought again and walked to an Internet café where he printed out papers on "amnesia." As he took a taxi to Okinawa, he wrote his letter to himself. When he was only 10 minutes away, he stopped the taxi. He paid the man extra because of what he was going to do next. He stepped out of the taxi and saw a rock. He turned around and let himself fall on it. The taxi driver took him straight to the hospital, like how he had asked him to do before he fell.

Riku sighed. He stopped to buy himself a snack. As he ate, he couldn't help wonder about his assistant. Before he left for Okinawa, he stopped by at his assistance house to drop by a secret letter, saying she can run the shop. He looked at his watch, suddenly overcome by fear. It has been well over an hour! He jolted back to the hotel. As he ran through the beach as a shortcut, he stopped suddenly, seeing Hatori talking with Kana. As he looked around, Kyo and Momiji were in the water, racing. Yuki was sleeping under the umbrella, and Tohru was now where to be seen.

As soon as Kana left Hatori, Hatori had a sad look on his face as he sat down on the mat. "Hey." Riku said, walking up to his old friend. He knelt down near him. "She looks happy, doesn't she?" Hatori knew right away he was talking about Kana.

"She's on her honeymoon, and is now one of the top doctors in her facility. I'm proud of her." They both went silent. "Momiji told me what happened earlier. So now, I'm guessing that you remember being Ayame."

"I do, yea." He said with a half smile as he rubbed his neck. "Now I know why you were always so annoyed of me. I use to act like a fool!"

"The only foolish thing you've done was leaving us to worry." Riku looked at the ground. "3 months, we didn't know where you were, or even if you were still alive." Hatori lit a cigarette to smoke. "I went to see if you were at your shop, 3 days after you disappeared. Your assistant, after she heard you were missing, believed you killed yourself because of that letter you left her."

"I'll apologize to her, if I ever go back that is." Hatori turned to look at his old friend.

"What?" Riku sat down, next to Hatori, wrapping his arms around his own legs.

"I have a new life now. I can't leave Miko. Yet at the same time, I want to help Yuki get better. I know you all won't stay in Okinawa for long, and I know for sure Yuki doesn't know I'm Ayame. If I go back, I know I won't be allowed to keep Miko."

"What relationship do you have with that girl?"

"She's like a little sister. I met her at the hospital." Riku paused before continuing, "Her parents died, after suffering from a long disease. Two days later, while I was scavenging for a job, I saw her again. Her relatives kicked her out." He frowns, glaring madly at the ground. "It was a large medical bill, and no one wanted to help pay for it. But now, because of where we work and live, we have been able to all our expenses so far, including the bill for the hospital. Also, one of our co-workers tutors Miko on a regular bases." Hatori smiles.

"I'm glad you were able to make a living."

"Yea, but what should I do?" Hatori thought for a moment.

"You should adopt her. That way, no matter what Akito says, you can keep her, and she-"

"I don't want her getting mixed up with all that Sohma stuff. It'd be too much for her to handle."

"If she wants to stay with you, then she won't mind." Riku stays silent for a bit.

"When are you guys going back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Riku stands up, heading towards the hotel.

* * *

Miko throws a punch at Riku, him dodging it with ease. They stood on the 3rd floor with Tohru, where they were sure they wouldn't get caught. Tohru was in a panic as she tried to stop the fight. "Where the heck were you, you ass?" Miko yells furiously, "If it weren't for this lady, you would have lost your job!"

"Calm down Miko…" Riku tries to assure her.

"Calm down? Don't you feel bad the least bit? She was goanna go to the beach but instead she took your place for well over an hour!"

"45 minutes…"

"It's ok! It's ok!" Tohru tries to assure her. "I didn't mind at all."

"See, Tohru is a kind human being!" Miko and Tohru stared at him in shock.

"You know her name?" Miko asks. Riku nods, taking in a deep breath.

"I am… Ayame Sohma." He says, as confident as possible. "An old friend of her and… a relatives to those people earlier." Miko was in shock. He remembers his past now! Miko smiles weakly at the man once called Riku.

"Ok." She said. "Tohru, thank you for your help." She says as she starts walking away.

"Hey!" Ayame yells out to her. "And where are you going?"

"Go back to your family now!" Miko yells as she dashes off. Ayame stares at her, flabbergasted. He turns to Tohru who stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're Ayame?" She asked.

"I am, yes." Tohru looks down, holding a fist up to her hear.

"W-while we were working, I was telling her how Yuki missed his older brother. Hatori told me earlier during breakfast that Kyo and everyone must have found Ayame's spitting image and that he has a companion. I had no idea, really, that was you and she. I must have upset her." Ayame sighs.

"Not to worry, you've done nothing wrong."

(Authors note: I'm not a suicidle person at all. But I have thought a lot about amnesia ever since I was a little kid. When it came to the end of middle school, I started wondering why people don't try to get amnesia instead of killing themselves. XP Eh… get back to the story now, thanks XP)


	7. I thought different

**Chapter 7: I thought different**

When Ayame left, Yuki woke up. He sat up, feeling dizzy. He looks around, forgetting where he is, and then realizes he's at the beach.

"If you're going to keep falling asleep like that, then you should just go back to the hotel room." Yuki shakes his head.

"It's ok." He looks around a bit more. "Was Ayame here?" Hatori turns towards the ocean.

"Depends." Yuki glances at Hatori, but doesn't question him. He stands up, walking towards the water. When Kyo and Momiji notice him, they swim towards him, greeting him.

"Bout time you woke up, rat boy." Kyo says smiling.

"Come on Yuki! Swim! Swim!" Momiji says, jumping up and down. "Kyo and I have been racing all this time, and so far, I've been winning!" He says with a wink.

"No you haven't!" Kyo yells back. As they bickered back and forth to each other, Yuki felt a headache coming on.

"I'm going back to the hotel." Yuki says walking away.

"Hey!" Kyo yells running after him along with Momiji. "I'll walk ya there. You might faint." Kyo says as Momiji ran to Hatori, telling him what they're doing. As soon as Momiji ran back to them, they continued walking towards the hotel. As they walked there, Yuki kept glancing at Kyo, finally to the point where Kyo ends up yelling at him. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Yuki wonders, suspiciously.

"Man Yuki." Momiji moans. "You should at least take advantage of his once-in-a-lifetime kindness towards you!" Yuki smiles at Momiji, but turns back to Kyo.

"So what is the reason?" He says as they all stopped walking. Kyo just glares at Yuki.

"I was there when you attacked Ayame." Yuki starts to feel a sharp tension near his eye. "Sure," Kyo says rubbing the back of his head, "I wanted to beat the crap out of you that day since you went overboard, but you got so depressing, it was hard." Silence passed through them for a moment till finally, Yuki glances to the side before he continued walking.

"Ok. Thanks." As Kyo and Momiji continued walking as well, Momiji turns to Kyo.

"That's so good of you Kyo." Momiji says with a smile.

"Yea. Whatever."

* * *

When they made it to the hotel, Kyo and Momiji walked straight up to the lobby couches to sit down. The path leading to the beach from the hotel usually is a 5-minute walk, but because of how slow they were walking it took an extra 7 minutes. Yuki was also about to sit down on one of the couches until he noticed Miko running from one of the hallways.

"Miko! Come back!" Ayame yells, also running after her. As they were running towards the hotels front door, Ayame and Yuki made eye contact, causing Yuki to run after him.

"Hey! Wait!" Kyo yells standing back up.

"Tohru!" Momiji yells jumping off the couch running up to her. She was panting. When Kyo noticed her, he also ran up to her. "Tohru! Are you alright?"

"T-that's… Ayame!" Tohru yells.

"We know." Momiji and Kyo say looking to the sides.

"Anyways," Kyo says, "Yuki just ran after them. Do you know where they're heading?" Tohru shakes her head to the side.

"I don't, no."

* * *

As Ayame chased after Miko, he hears more footsteps. He looks behind him, shocked yet glad to see Yuki. But he needed to concentrate to catch up with Miko. After all, he knows Yuki will forever be in his life since they're brothers, but with Miko, he wants to convince her to stay in his life as well.

"Come on Miko!" Ayame yells out.

"No! Ouch!" As Miko ran, she trips, falling face flat.

"Ah! No!" As soon as Ayame caught, he tries helping her up. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Miko yells, hitting him on the face, causing his black wig to fall off. "Go back with your family will you?" As soon as Yuki caught up to them, he takes a few deep breaths before answering.

"So," Yuki says, "You really are… Ayame." Ayame nods.

"Yes, I am."

"Where have you been?"

"With my precious future daughter." He says with a wink. Miko jumps, backing away.

"W-what?" Miko says frightened. Ayame stands up leaning a hand on his side.

"Listen, I know we have been accepting each other as siblings, but now that I know who I am-and also you realizing how far apart in age we are- the only way we can really still be together is if I adopt you." Miko's raises a brow.

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to be with your family now? You don't need me any-"

"Silence! You are my family now as well!" Miko bites her lip. "Now listen, do you still want to be with me or not?" Miko nods, her eyes swelling up.

"But I can' or-"

"The only way we can really be together is if I adopt you as my daughter. If I just take you into my household, calling you my sister, no one will accept that and think I'm just shacking up a younger girl like Shigure."

"Who?"

"Oh Yuki! Don't tell Shigure I said that! I'm only kidding!"

"Ook." Yuki says.

"Anyways, if I adopt you, no one can do anything about that, not even Akito. We will be allowed to still live with each other and become an official family!" Miko doesn't reply, but continues staring at him. "Were you listening?"

"I am. But… I'm confused now."

"Hmm?" Ayame blinks twice.

"Why can't I just still stay as your younger sister?" Ayame took a second to think about that.

"You wouldn't want my parents adopting you." Miko starts rubbing her arm nervously.

"Give me a day to think about it." She says, staring at the ground. Ayame's eyes widened, surprised.

"But-"

"Just give me a day, okay Riku?" She says still not looking at him. "I'll see you back at the hotel. Later." She starts walking away, leaving Ayame shocked. He drops to his knees confused about the whole ordeal.

"I… thought she'll agree right away with it." Yuki looks down at his brother. "What is it that she must think about?"

"Everything will be alright." Yuki says, grabbing his shoulders. Ayame turns around to look at him.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Yuki." Ayame stands up, brushing the dirt off his pants. "I'm sorry for being the cause of your sickness." Yuki shakes his head.

"No, it was my fault. I'm just glad you're back." Ayame smiles, glad about the fact his brother missed him, but the thought of Miko still troubles him. He turns back around to see if she came walking back yet, but she hasn't.

"She said she'll meet you at the hotel, right?" Ayame nods. "We should head back then. When she comes back, she'll have her answer." Ayame nods again.

"Right."


	8. official is bad

**Chapter 8: official is bad**

When Miko came back to the hotel at 1am in the morning, she found out from other employees that Riku/Ayame was fired and that they saw him gather his things. When she walked into her hotel room, she sighed, noticing his belongings were gone. She didn't want to be in there alone, so she decides to walk out, and hang out in the lobby with a good book. As she went down the elevator, she leaned against the corner, looking up to the ceiling seeing her own reflection.

When she got to the lobby, she saw Yuki there, writing inside what looks like a planner. He turns around, noticing she was there and smiles. "Hi Miss Miko." Miko nods back to him, taking a seat on the couch opposite from him. As Miko read, she couldn't help but keep glaring back up at Yuki, who after a while noticed her glares. "Is there something wrong?"

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I fell asleep a lot during the day. So now I don't feel like sleeping anymore."

"Oh…" Miko read a few sentences in her book before asking another question. "Is Ri… Ayame staying with you guys?" Yuki nods.

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"He felt that, since you didn't give him a straightforward answer earlier, that you probably didn't want to see him tonight."

"Oh…" She read another sentence in her book. "I'll miss him when he leaves." Yuki stops writing to look up at her.

"What do you mean?" Miko stares back at him but then glances to the side. "You won't agree to be his daughter?"

"If I live with him, become his daughter, everything will be official. I'm… afraid of that I guess." A moment of silence passed. "I'll be apart of his family, live under his roof, and he'll even have to be responsible for me living."

"Why does that have to be so scary?" Yuki asks. A few seconds passed before Miko lets out a nervous laugh along with tear filled eyes.

"My parents were hardly home. Sometimes they wouldn't come home for weeks at a time. The day it became official, that my mom would stay home more to take care of me and raise me, she got sick. A month later, my dad decided to come home more often as well. Anyways, when both my parents got sick, they… ended up suffering till finally, this year." She starts biting her lip. Yuki stands up to sit next to her and to hold her hand in hope to give her comfort. "If Riku officially starts taking care of me, he might get sick too. That's why none of my relatives wanted to take care of me. They think I'm cursed."

"But my brother has taken care of you all this time though."

"I never mind it because he's not my true family. We're just really good friends."

"Miko…" Miko looks him in the eyes. "You shouldn't blame yourself because of one incident."

"No, it's three." Her eyes started to spill tears. "My auntie who planned to take care of me ended up getting sick the night I stayed with her. Afraid that she herself may die, gave me away to my other relatives. My cousin ended up getting sick." She looks up at the ceiling, seeing the chandelier. "I figured that, it's only different with Ayame because he's not a family member of mine." Yuki uses his sleeve to dry her tears. "I don't want him to adopt me, but I want to still be with him."

"Nothing will happen."

"How are you so-"

"I promise. Nothing will happen." Miko turns to look at him, surprised. "He never gets sick."


	9. Riyame, day 3

Chapter 9: Riyame Day 3 

Ayame stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at himself. As Hatori enters, he glares at his friend. "How long do you plan on staring at yourself?"

"I know I use to have long hair, but it's hard to imagine." Hatori raises a brow before walking out. "You must have hit your head on that rock pretty hard." That's when Momiji enters the room with his grin.

"Ok you guys!" Momiji yells out. "Check out time is in 30 minutes. So we better get everything to the car soon." As Momiji walks out, Ayame walks out of the bathroom looking at Hatori.

"You brought the car?"

"No, it's a rental."

"Oh, I see." He says putting his fingers up to his chin. "Hmm… now I wonder, how was Momiji able to afford three rooms?"

"He said that he's been saving up."

"Hey," Kyo yells, entering the hotel room. "You guys know where Yuki is? He still hasn't come back yet."

"My brother is still missing?" Ayame asks. "That's odd."

"Come on Kyo!" Momiji yells from outside, "Help Tohru and I bring these things to the car so we can go look for him!"

"Fine." As Kyo leaves, Ayame starts thinking again.

"You know, I should go check on Miko now. She must have been upset for me to not spending the night in our room."

"She should be more upset about the fact that you moved out without telling her."

"Haha, yea. You're right!"

* * *

40 minutes later, Hatori, Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji were already at the car, waiting for Ayame, Yuki and possibly Miko. When Ayame comes running up to them, he had neither Miko nor Yuki with him. "Miko wasn't in her hotel room either! When I asked some of the other employers, they told me she has a day off today. So she can be anywhere!"

"What? Seriously?" Kyo yells.

"Actually, not anywhere." Ayame says, rubbing the back of his neck. "She rarely went anywhere without me. And the places she did go to on her own was anywhere in the hotel and the ba-" Ayame thought for a moment. "We must go to the bar!"

"She drinks?" Hatori asks.

"No, I do." Everyone gives Ayame a strange glare.

* * *

"Told ya…" Miko says, taking a seat at a nearby bench. "That bar lets anyone in." Miko's head was spinning while Yuki was constantly blushing.

"That place was pretty recklase." Yuki says, letting out a hiccup.

"Stupid kids! You stupid kids!" Miko and Yuki stare at each other before they noticed the car driving up to them, with Ayame sticking himself halfway out the window. When they parked, Ayame jumps out the window, grabbing Yuki and Miko by the shoulders, shaking them. "You two were drinking! Are you both stupid?"

"We couldn't sleep." Yuki says, hiccupping again.

"Yea." Miko says, "This is how you usually go to sleep."

"Stupid! You're too young!"

"Hey looky." Momiji whispers from inside the car. "Yuki won't stop smiling."

"Duh, he's drunk." Kyo says rolling his eyes. Yuki starts laughing.

"You're funny!" Yuki says pointing at Ayame.

"Concentrate Yuki! Concentrate! I'm yelling at you!" Ayame yells.

"But it's funny!"

"I wonder how much they drank." Hatori says.

"Hey Riyame!" Miko yells.

"What?" Ayame asks.

"I'll call you Riyame! Cuz you know…"

"It's Riku and Ayame put together." Yuki says connecting both his fingertips. "You're Riyame!"

"Riyame!" Both Miko and Yuki start laughing before falling asleep to the sides. Ayame sighs as he sat in between them.

"You both are very drunk... and insensitive." Ayame states.

"Of course we are!" Miko says sitting back up.

"Yup!" Yuki says sitting back up as well. "Hey, wait, he called us insensitive Miko."

"Oh? Is that us?" Ayame slouches, not knowing what to do. He looks up at Hatori, hoping for help. Hatori sighs as he got out of the car, walking up towards them.

"Come on you two," Hatori says, "Get in the car, we have to leave for home pretty soon."

"Yes Hatori." Yuki says staggering up. Tohru and Kyo walk out of the car to help Yuki walk straight. Hatori then looks at Miko who was still sitting down.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Huh? Me?" Miko asks.

"Yes. Ayame told me that he asked you if you were willing to live with him as his daughter. But instead, you turned away, saying you'll have your answer by today. So what's your answer?" Miko smiles, still blushing.

"As long as my new papa doesn't get sick, then I'm willing to be his daughter!" Ayame slaps himself on the face.

"I wonder if that's the booze talking." Ayame says.

"Na na da-da!" Miko says waving her hands around. "Yuki and I were talking about it last night before we came to the bar! As long as you don't get sick," Miko says standing up. "Then everything will be fine!" Ayame and Hatori look at each other before looking at her.

"He never gets sick." Hatori says. Miko smiles as she starts to point to the air.

"Then lets be off!" As she takes a step forward, she falls, causing Ayame, Yuki, Momiji, and herself to start laughing.


	10. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE 

"Dear Miko! What's for breakfast?" Ayame asks as he enters the kitchen. Miko, whose wearing a school uniform- stops chopping the carrots to stare at her new father whose wearing what looks like a red dress.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Miko asks.

"Clothes that I myself have design." Ayame says proudly. Miko starts laughing. "What? I've designed you clothes as well."

"Oh my gosh! You look so girly! Especially with your hair growing out like that!"

"Hey hey hey! Don't talk to your daddy that way!"

"Ayame," Hatori says as he enters the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" Miko says jokingly. Hatori glares at her before looking back at Ayame.

"Here are your medications." Hatori says, handing Ayame a small brown bag. Miko's eyes widened.

"What? Medication? You guys said he doesn't get sick."

"I don't!" Ayame yells.

"He's not." Miko looks at them confused. "It's a vaccine that's suppose to suck out other medications."

"Why does he need that?"

"You're new dad is an idiot. He took a shot that was meant for another patient."

"It was either let one of my dearest friends torture another one of my dearest friends or take the shot!"

"Idiot. Shigure needed that routine shot." Miko starts laughing.

"Don't be so reckless next time Riku." Miko says walking up to Ayame to pat him on the back.

"You're supposed to be calling me father."

"Ok, ok, fine." Miko says smiling. She grabs her bag from the chair and starts heading out the door. "I'm off to school now. Bye father! Bye mother!"

"Tell her to stop calling me that." Hatori says glaring angrily at Ayame.

"Why? It's fun!" Ayame says laughing. Looking out the window, Ayame and Hatori both notice Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Miko walking to school together laughing and looking like they're having fun. Ayame looks over at Hatori with a huge grin on his face.

(Authors Note: Sorry if this story was a bit sloppy… or fast paced. I was in a hurry to get it done! I have homework this summer after all XP. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
